


Unborn Fetus

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, omfg soooo out of character, what the fuck did i write!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry has been cheating on Ron. What happens when he becomes pregnant with someone else’s child?Written in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...  
> I...  
> I don't know what the fuck this is.

Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping hot tea. The summer after Voldemort was defeated Ron told Harry the truth, that he had been in love with him since their fifth year of school. After that they dated and were married. He was content in being a stay-at-home husband. Harry wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Ron, however, got a job at the Ministry after Hogwarts. He was the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office like his father before him. The pay was lousy but it was still enough to provide for the two of them.

“And that was Celestrial Warbeck with the song: Hey Baby Gimme Back My Broom from her latest album, Life After Voldemort. The time is 7:35. Next up is Scotland Wizard News, hosted by Lee Jordan.” The announcer was silenced and a commercial for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes came on. Harry relaxed into his chair, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt wetness on the back of his neck and turned around.

“Hey, honey.” Ron was beaming. “I’m almost late for work, but I wanted to see how you were.”

Harry coughed into his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? You seemed pretty sick this morning.” He paused. “Did you eat something that didn’t suit your stomach?”

Harry had beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. “Y-yeah that must be it.”

“Harry, are you sure you’re okay? You’re sweating buckets.” Ron wiped off some of the sweat with a napkin that was on the table. “You don’t have to do any house work today, okay? I just want you to relax and get better. Promise me that?”

Harry seemed a little confused. “What do you mean? Promise you what?”

“That you’ll get better. Duh. Man your mind must be somewhere else today.”

Harry smiled weakly. “Yeah. I guess.”

Ron bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Owl me if you need anything, okay?” Harry nodded and Ron apparated out of the house. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried that Ron would catch on soon. Ron wasn’t the fastest broom on the Quidditch field, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t put the pieces together...eventually. _Merlin, what would happen if he found out?_ Harry decided to shrug it off and do some house work, despite what Ron said. 

Harry was consumed in washing the dishes by hand that he didn’t realize that someone had entered the kitchen, via Floo. The man stood in the kitchen a full minute before addressing him. “Harry.”

Harry stopped washing the dishes and tensed up. His eyes were frozen on the plate that was in his hand. “Yes?” His voice trembled.

“We have to talk.”

Slowly he began to rinse off the plate. “Really? We have something to discuss?”

The man’s voice rose. “Don’t bullshit with me. You know why I’m here.” He sighed. “Let’s just…talk.”

Harry put the plate on a rack to dry and faced the red haired man. “What is it Bill?”

Bill scratched his beard, and had a distressed look on his face. “Look, I’m not sure how to put this…”

Harry glared at him. “Say what? What do you have to say?” His nostrils flared. “If you are thinking I’m going to take you back-!”

“I want you to abort it.”

The room seemed cold after those words were spoken. Harry backed up against the sink. “Excuse me?”

Bill stared at the dishes behind Harry. “You should abort-“

“No fucking way am I going to abort our child!” Harry put his hands on his stomach protectively.

“Why should you keep it?” Bill demanded.

“I want to have a baby. You know about Ron…”

Bill glared. “Exactly! How are you going to explain a baby to Ron?”

Harry chewed on his lip. “Erm…he didn’t shoot a blank?”

Bill snorted. “He didn’t shoot a blank? That is a really shitty excuse.” Bill smirked and folded his arms across his chest. “Let’s say if you don’t get an abortion, I’ll tell Ron everything.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What would you tell him?”

Bill had a victorious look on his face. “Oh, how you’ve fucked almost every member in our family.” He chuckled. “I bet you Fred and George would have a lovely tale to tell him.”

Harry was shaking. “You fucking wouldn’t. You wouldn’t.”

“Harry, I’m trying to save your marriage.” He took a deep breath and looked Harry in his eyes. “What do you think will happen when Ron finds out? Merlin he will be heartbroken. He’ll leave you!” He paused “But if you get an abortion, he’ll never know.”

Harry tried to look tough. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“No you dumbass. I told you, I’m trying to save your marriage!” He ran his had through his fiery hair. “Look, you, me, the twins…it should have never happened. It was a mistake. We want to right our wrong. That baby has to go. If it doesn’t, it will tear our family apart.” He paused. “Can you seriously tell me that you are fine with Ron knowing that you’ve had affairs with his brothers?”

Harry’s mind was racing. He said the first thing that came to him. “Stay with me? I’ll leave Ron. We can raise our baby and be a happy family.”

Bill stared at his former lover in shock. “Have you not been listening to me? Harry, if we did continue our relationship what would you do about Ron? Don’t you think his brother running away with his husband would depress him? Plus, how could I ever trust you? You’ve cheated on Ron with at least three people. How would I know that you wouldn’t do that to me?”

“But…I don’t want to get rid of this baby.” Harry whimpered. 

Bill stepped toward Harry so they were only a few feet apart. “Harry, it will be better if it wasn’t here. If it does live, it will be a curse. It will rip our family apart. And all because you had an affair. Please, Harry, you know how important our family is. I’m begging you to abort the baby.” Bill took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. “It’s…a doctor. She’ll take care of everything. Please…do the right thing.” Bill kissed his cheek lightly, and retreated to the fire place and left. 

Harry was left standing in the silence.

Three weeks later, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking butterbeer. His face was stony and he was staring at the sink. 

“Morning, love!” Ron chirped as he entered the kitchen and kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron noted that Harry looked extremely sad. Ron put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Is something bothering you? You can tell me anything. You know that right?”

Harry didn’t respond for a moment. Weakly, almost not audible, he said “Yeah I’m fine, Ron. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Ron grimaced. “Honey, what’s wrong? Ever since you got over being sick you’ve been depressed.” He waited for his husband to respond, but Harry just sat there, staring off into space. Ron heaved a sigh. “Okay then. If you feel like telling me I’m just an owl away.” He got up from the table, kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared into the fire place. 

After he left, Harry shed a few tears. “I can’t believe I love you this much.” He felt his stomach and sobbed.


End file.
